Un Unfortunate Walk Though The Woods
by Raccly e.r 17
Summary: Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin are walking around the woods some place close to Goku's house, when they met some unfortunate people...My best try at humor..I hope you guys like it, I'll even exept flames.chap 2 out soon!


**_AN UNFORTUNATE WALK THOUGH THE WOODS_**

**_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz, other wize, it would all ways be where Vegeta's the main character. And Goku would be retarted...er..._**

**_summary: Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin are walking around the woods some place close to Goku's house, when they met some unfortunate people...such as, Dora the explora gone evil(and her monkey), Arnold Schwadzenegger, newest telly tuby Andrew, a.k.a Andy,(will explain later) the pervert, evil clown, the kool-aid guy, and maybe more (If I can think of anymore good, easy to make fun of, characters,) will all be staring in this horrific fic! And please feel free to offer some suggestions. to info you on how the characters act, Krillin's scared all the time. Goku will be stupid, retarded and/or the brainless wonder(will a on and off brain). And Vegeta will be the smart one._**

_**and a special thanks to the people that help make this fic possible: Thank you Clarobell, for giving me advice on how to make a humor fic! My best friends David, Ashely, and Breana, for giving me advice and helping think up the fic, Thanks to you guys, I had the will to get off my butt and write(finish writing) this fic!**_

**_Warning: this story was also made possible thanks to A LOT of sugar(or sugar high's) and sour candy. Thank you_**

**_CHAP 1, _**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**one day Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin where walking around a forest, for no reason at all, north of Goku's house. Goku was walking with a his arms and legs flailing, and a BIG stupid grin. Krillin, was walking wile ducking, and looking side to side every second. Vegeta was walking around with a manly strut, a proud smirk, his head held high, **_

_**"Remind me agin why we are walking around in the woods for no reason at all north of Kakarot's house?"**_

_**"beats me"**_

_**" I wasn't asking you Kakarot" Vegeta said, very annoyed, like always.**_

_**"well, then, who where ya ask'n?" Goku asked, with a very big, and very stupid grin. **_

_**Vegeta sighed. "never mind.."**_

_**"Uh, well, ok!" said a cross-eyed Goku.**_

_**"This world is so BIG" Krillin said timidly.**_

_**"I LIKE PIE" shouted Goku.**_

_**'that's nice" Vegeta stated.**_

_**"it is?" Goku asked happily.**_

_**"no" vegeta said.**_

_**" I have a feeling..that..that w-were not a-alone..." shuddered Krillin.**_

_**"HAY! ME TOO!" yelled the stupid one. **_

_**Just then they herd movement all around them. Vegeta and Goku began to slowly walk more into the woods to look for what was making the sound. Krillin had been looking the other way, so he didn't know they left.**_

_**(BACK FURTHER IN THE WOODS, TO GOKU AND VEGETA) **_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**Goku and Vegeta both herd this and turned around to look behind them, back where they had just came from. They then looked at each other, then back at the woods.**_

_**" I think..I think that was Krillin.." Goku stated.**_

_**"...y-yeah...it was...I thought he was behind use though...I wonder what happen-"**_

_**Just then Vegeta was cut off by something that would terrify even the strongest people...There was another voice yelling...it was hard to tell what it was saying..but, they were coming closer..and closer...and-**_

_**"HUHUHU! IM-GANNA-GET-CHA! HUHUHU!"**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GOKUUUU! VEGETAAAA! SOMEONE, HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" **_

_**Screamed Krillin, who was running from a gient clown with very wiggly legs and a robotic friction noise that sounds off every time the gient clown moved. Krillin just jumped out of the bush's behind Goku and Vegeta, and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He ran right between Goku and Vegeta. the clown was soon to fallow, but by this time Gkou and Vegeta got a grip on reality. So, like really Hero's, they decided to...RUN! Yep, as soon as The clown was with in 2 feet, they ran as fast as they could and where now right next to Krillin. All three of them, running, with a very scary clown in hot pursuit. **_

_**" WHERE THE HECK DID THAT THING COME FROM, MIDGET!" Yelled Vegeta as he through his arm back to point at the possessed clown thingy.**_

_**"I DON'T ..I DON'T...(starts to cry hysterically) I DON'T KNOW! WAN HAN HAN HAAAAN!" Wined Krillin.**_

_**"WILL YOU SHOUT UP! IT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU MAD A NEW FRIEND, BUT NOW YOUR GANNA CRY ABOUT IT!" Vegeta screamed at Krillin.**_

_**"YEAH, KRILLIN! HOW COULD YOU MAKE FRIENDS WITH THAT MEANY!" accused Goku. Trying to look mean.**_

_**Vegeta and Krillin stopped running and looked at Goku. Then at each other.**_

_**"URAH! This is pointless! ill get rid of it!" Vegeta declared and looked back at the clown that was now a few feet away. Vegeta charged up a Big Bang Attack. Yelled the word, and fired it at the evil clown. BOOM! it collided with the clown and blew it up! but, instead of body parts and clown stuff, robotic parts flew from where Vegeta fired his special attack. The smoke began to clear...and...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Im sorry I left it a cliff hanger...It's just for the suspense...And to see if people will r&r it...It was going to be a one-shot, but, no ones been really reviewing my newer fic's and chap's, so...Please review and tell me what you think! And remember, Im always willing to take suggestions.**_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I'll be post a new chap to "Vegeta and Uub's Tribute", hopefully, tomorrow. I just need it check by scorpion29._**


End file.
